Ask Some Kirby Characters
by AnielaLis
Summary: WELL LOOKY WHAT I HAVE HERE! I was inspired by a few writers on fanfiction to make my own ask the kirby characters, but let me know if mine just just lame. Feel free to ask questions, dares, or even truths. Have fun in the randomly spontaneous show! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Ani- Well hello everyone like I've mentioned in my story Fake Identity, Ask the Kirby Characters has finally come to life with lots of hard work and determination!

Meta Knight- She really just has writers block so she's not working on Fake Identity right now.

Sword- Yea and _we're_ doing most of the work! *sad face*

Ani- Is that a complaint?

Sword- No ma'am *runs back to computer*

Blade- I think stress caught up to her.

Fumu- No kidding...

Kirby- Poyofood!

Bun- I'm hungry

Sword- Me too

Magolor- Me three

Blade- OKAY WE ALL ARE! ANI WHEN DO WE GET FOOD!?

Ani- When we're done with this chapter.

Sword- But that'll take forever..!

Dedede- Is that a complaint?

Blade- Hey does anyone hear a fat penguin talking?

Everyone- Nope.

Meta Knight- Anyway, we should get on with the rules.

Sword and Blade- RULES!?

Sword- *faints*

Kirby- *le gasp* Poyohungry..

Blade- EVERYONE IS YOU PINK CREAMPUFF MARSHMELLOW BALL ANNOYING POYO...THING!

Magolor- Woah.. *0_o*..

Meta Knight- We need rules...

Fumu- Not just for the askers..

Blade- *twitches*

Ani- Everyone GET IT TOGETHER! We must fulfill our destiny!

Dedede- Eating?

Everyone- NO!

Dedede- *sad face*

Galacta Knight- *spams himself in* Yo, I'm hungry do you-

Ani- What? How did you-

Meta Knight- GET OUT! *kicks GK out of house*

Galacta- WAIT I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING! *fades into distance*

Meta- You lived

Everyone- *0.o'*

Marx- *magically spams in* Hey guys~

Ani- YOU TOO!?

Marx- wut?

Meta Knight- This is why we need rules.

Blade- So...hungry...*collapses next to Sword*

Fumu- Drama queen

Marx- Narcissist

Fumu- YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!

Marx- I do now

Ani- SILENCE EVERYONE!

Everyone- *cowers*

Galacta- *spams back in* Uh...what's going on?

Dedede- Cower if you don't want to die

Galacta- *sees Ani* ok *o.o*

Ani- Thank you for your services. Now Sword and Blade were supposed to dish out the rules...but seeing as they're not capable of it...Meta Knight will.

Meta- wut?

Galacta- Hehe

Meta- Shut up girly man

Galacta- Am not!

Meta- Are too!

Fumu- I have to side with Meta Knight on this

Galacta- No one asked you!

Meta- No one asked you

Ani- AHEM! ATTENTION OR I WILL USE MY GALACTIC POWERS TO SMACK SOME SENSE INTO YOU

Meta- *smacks Galacta*

Galacta- OW! *rubs his face pouting*

Ani- Why did you do that?

Meta- I did it for you *smirks*

Bun- Pffft

Magolor- Well, I guess I'll read some rules *grabs a paper and glasses*

Marx- I didn't know you wore glasses

Magolor- I don't

Marx- Wait...then why-?

Ani- Just read the rules Magolor

Magolor- *clears throat* Ok, so welcome to Ask the Kirby characters! We accept truths, dares, and questions, as long as they are at most T rated. No M rated questions, dares or anything will be tolerated or accepted.

Meta- Also, try not to use innapropriate words such as *lists a bunch*

Kirby- Poyoinnocence...gone...

Ani- This applies for us to Meta!

Galacta- Yeah *shoves Meta*

Meta- DONT TOUCH ME *shoves back*

Galacta- I WILL *shoves again*

Marx- Pervert

Ani- *ignores* Anyway no M rated violence, scenes, or language will be allowed. No hate either, I put lots of effort (about 5 minutes XD) into this

Sword- *wakes up* WHAT DID I MISS!? Oh hey can we have food?

Blade- *wakes up* I WANT FOOD

Kirby- FOOD!

Fumu- *sighs*

Meta- I guess we'll have to end this before anyone goes cannibal

Magolor- Agreed

Ani- Yes we will, anyway post those q's or dares or whatever. I have nothing to do really so I'm trying to find something fun in my life to do.

Fumu- I think you forgot something

Ani- EXCUSE ME?

Fumu- *whispers into ear*

Ani- Oh yea... I'd like to make a few thanks to some people for inspiring me to make one of these ask...things. Thank you XianiaKnight and DatCrownedProblemSolver for putting some light into my dark life~

Meta- wut?

Ani- Don't judge, also Fake Identity is not on hiatus, I'm just in a bit of writers block.

Magolor- MAKE IT A HAPPY ENDING *sobs at my feet*

Ani- *patpat* Tis gonna be alright

Galacta- I'M STILL HUNGRY!

Ani- Jeez, fine you guys can have food *spams in huge buffet of food*

Sword- COME TO ME MY BABY

Blade- *-.-'*...


	2. Epic Randomness and Doors

_**ASK SOME KIRBY CHARACTERS**_

Ani- So glad that people actually asked questions!

Sword- Yayz!

Galacta- Hallelujah! *fistpump*

Meta- U probably don't have any

Galacta- Don't be a hater

Blade- HATERS GONNA HATE, I GOTZ MESELF ICE CREAM

Magolor- Hey how'd you get that?

Blade- Magic

Magolor- No really

Blade- Yeah really, food is a magical thing~ *eyes sparkle*

Meta- *facepalm*

Escargoon- *spams in* Oh hello

Ani- THIS SPAMMING COMPLICATION MUST BE FIXED!

Sword- Yeah what's with people and spamming?

Blade- There is free food

Ani- Wut?

Blade- Noothin

Magolor- We really should get started before things get out of hand

Marx- Yeah I wanna answer questions!

Ani- FOCUS PEEPS! Ok well sorry Marx, you don't have any q's or dares so you can leave for this chapter

Marx- Whyyy?! *forever alone crying in corner*

Magolor- Poor Marx

Blade- You can have my ice cream

Marx- *sniff* Really? *cute puppy eyes*

Everyone- Daww

Blade- Pffft no way in HELL

Marx- *crying*

Meta- Not nice blade

Fumu- Yea give him the ice cream

Sword- YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER

Blade- wut? no way it's chocolate

Sword and Meta- oh

Fumu- *sighs* you guys are so irresponsible

Ani- I will have SILENCE!

Everyone- yes ma'am

Ani- Good, now the first question is from Destiny Willowleaf and they say: _A dare where Meta Knight and Galacta knight are handcuffed together and have to stay that way the whole day._

Galacta- HAHA IN YOUR FACE UGLY BAT

Meta- We have to be handcuffed

Galacta- Oh shizz..

Meta- The...whole...day... *starts hyperventilating*

Sword- I think Meta's gonna faint-

Meta- SANTA MIERDA NO HAY FORMA EN EL INFIERNO ESTOY HACIENDO ESTO! *spanish guitar*

Blade- Holy sheet *0.0*

Magolor- *wtf?*

Dedede- What the truck?

Ani- Is he okay? *0.o*

Sword- HES GOING ON A SPANISH RAMPAGE

Blade- EVERYONE RUN FOR YOU LIVES

Everyone except Meta and Galacta- *starts panicking*

Ani- oh wait *handscuffs them both then returns to panicking*

Sword- EVERYONE HIDE

Blade- *bumps in to sword and knocks them both out*

Galacta- oops

Fumu- im scared

Magolor- we all are *0_0' cowering in corner*

Meta- ELIMINAR ESTAS ESPOSAS AL INSTANTE!

Galacta- 0_o what is he saying?

Ani- Your not mentally scarred too?

Galacta- A little

Ani- THought so

Meta- *faints*

Sword- hey I was right! *proud*

Kirby- Poyo hungry-

Blade- DONT. EVEN. TALK. ABOUT. FOOD.*mega pissed*

Sword- run

Kirby- Poy..? *cute face*

Galacta- do we have to stay like this *kicks meta*

Fumu- *smacks galacta* Don't be mean

Galacta- *smacks back* shut up yellow beach

Ani- Well only for the rest of the chapter

Galacta- BUTBUTBUT IDONTWANNADIEWITHTHISTRUCKINGIDIOTHANDCUFFEDTOME

Blade- get over it, next question

Bun *has been suspiciously quiet* The next question is from Athena Nightmare and they say: _Athena: My questions are:_

_Galacta and Meta: Did you ever met before Galacta was sealed in NOVA?_

_Dedede and Kirby: Who are your parents?_

_Athena:Now my dares..._

_Blade: You get buried alive_

_Sword:You will sing beautifully When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars to Blade._

_Kirby: EAT MAGOLOR AND MARX!_

_Athena: ...That's it for now...See you later!_

Galacta- Yeesumz another question *feelin the love* and no we met after Meta summoned me for my awesomeness

Fumu- not really

Galacta- DO YOU HAVE TO SPOIL EVERYTHING

Sword- *pokes Meta* I think he's dead

Meta- *wakes up* Nope *troll* WHAT WHY AM I HANDCUFFED TO HIM! *points at Galacta*

Ani- last dare

Meta- some day *dramatic music* I will swear my revenge *cape flaps in the wind*

Blade- *0.o* wut? we're inside

Magolor- *has also been suspiciously quiet* window

Sword- DOOR

Galacta- CLOSET

Sword- DOORKNOB

Galacta- FOOD

Blade- *kicks Galacta out window*

Sword- DOOR

Ani- Blade whats with you and food?

Blade- Whats with Sword and doors?

Meta- The world may never know

Sword- *derp*

Dedede- well their penguins *duh*

Kirby- I don't have any parents poyo... *sad*

Fumu- Somewhere out there you do

Kirby- *sniffle*

Meta- *comforts kirby* I will beyour guardian

Everyone- DAWWW

Ani- Aww meta I knew you loved kirby

Galacta- HEY I DONT WANNA BE PART OF THIS HUG *still handcuffed I forgot XD*

Meta- Too bad

Sword- DOOR

Blade- wut? butbutbutbut I'm not dead! Ani you can't make me do this! *holds onto for dear life*

Ani- Sorry blade but you have to *snaps and blade is magically buried underground*

Blade- *muffled* hey its dark OMG THERES SOMETHING MOVING

Sword- NO ILL SAVE YOU

Blade- wait that was just me

Meta- No you have to sing

Fumu- yup

Sword- sing what?

Ani- When I Was Your Man to blade

Sword- BUT SHES NOT HERE *starts crying*

Galacta- just sing to the ground

Bun- wtf

Magolor- no sense there

Galacta- well what else is he supposed to do?

Sword- *starts singing*

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man_

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts_

_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers_

_I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours_

_When he has the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

Meta- That was...*sniff* beautiful

Fumu- SO SAD!

Galacta- Disturbing

Sword- *crying*

Meta- *smacks Galacta* Bad he-she

Galacta- WHY DO I HAVE TO BE HANDCUFFED TO YOU!?

Ani- *also smacks galacta* cuz *moved by swords singing* Today shall forever be a remembrance of when Sword sang

Magolor- Agreed *clapping quietly*

Sword- WHY? WHY? *sobbing*

Ani- *patpat* Tis gonna be alright Sword

Blade- *pops out of the ground* I AM THE BOY WHO LIVED!

Bun- but ur not a boy

Sword- BLADE! *huggles*

Everyone- Daww~ *again*

Kirby- *eats Magolor since Marx isn't here*

Everyone except sword and Blade- *wtf 0_o*

Kirby- It was my dare poyo.

Everyone- oh

Fumu- Is magolor dead?

Kirby- *gains beam*

Dedede- wtf?

Meta- It's beam kirby *derp*

Sword- *recovered* OMG DOOR

Blade- 0.o'

Galacta- OVERUSED QUOTE ALERT WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP *makes siren noises*

Magolor- *poofs back in* lol nope

Ani- pfft too true

Fumu- Anyway next question is from MelKnight and they say: _Oh, I luv truth or dare stuff. _

_Okay, so..._

_Galacta: U have to WORSHIP METY_

_Mety: you have to make Galacta MISERABLE (not like you don't ALREADY)_

_Fumu: Try to be stupid for a whole chapter (I'd like to see you TRY)_

_Kirby: No food for u_

_Bun: cut your stupid bangs OFF_

_Magolor: Do u love Fumu?_

_Knuckle Joe: Do YOU love Fumu (sorry I like MagolorX Fumu and Joe X Fumu)_

_Sirica: You get a candy bar, and just be AWESOME (This should be easy for u)_

_Dedede: YOU must serve ESCARGOON_

_That is all_

Galacta- WHAT HELL NO IM ALREADY HANDCUFFED TO HIM!

Meta- I like this person

Ani- Haha too bad Galacta ur annoying so begin worshipping

Fumu- Why would I do that?

Blade- cuz' your blonde

Meta- LOL

Sword- PFFFFF *rotdr*

Ani- OFFENDING HELLO IMMA BLONDE *points to hair*

Blade- Sorry *snicker* Rotdr?

Sword- Rolling on the door *duh*

Magolor- What's with you and doors

Sword- Why do u care

Fumu- omg 2 plus 2 is 5

Galacta- fail

Meta- *drops rock on his head* Now you shall be miserable

Galacta- Oh great and powerful Meta Knight I praise your rock *bows down to rock*

Blade- HAHAHA *lol*

Sword- OMG *rotdr*

Meta- *dying from laugher*

Ani- LOOOL *sounds like seal dying from laughter*

Galacta- I hate my life

Dedede- why don't people act like that to me? *sad*

Sword- cause you suck

Blade- HOLY SHEET MY LUNGS I CAN BREATHE *still laughing*

Magolor- food

Blade- DIE *chases Magolor*

Magolor- eeep! *runs/floats/flies whatever away*

Fumu- omg the sky is green

Kirby- Poyo?

Meta- MelKnight, you are officially my favorite asker so far

Kirby- *sad cause he has no food blade probably took it* Poyo...

Bun- But-

Ani- *cuts off bangs* 0-0 Holy truck your eyes are creepy

Fumu- I CANT DO THIS ITS TOO HARD

Ani- stand in the shame corner you deserve it

Fumu- *pouts and walks to shame corner*

Bun- *sad*

Meta- They really are

Galacta- I agree

Meta- No u dont *hits with the worshipped rock*

Dedede- WHAT? I'm the KING I don't worship people!

Ani- You do now

Galacta- Its k I know how you feel bro

Escargoon- T-The king will be very mad if he has to serve me

Ani- Lol too bad he's serving you

Dedede- Fine...beach

Ani- EXCUSE ME? IS THAT A POTTY WORD I JUST HEARD!?

Blade- Oh god

Sword- RUN CHUBBY PENGUIN RUN

Dedede- CRAP 0-0 *runs for dear life*

Ani- *chases after him with axe*

Meta- Anyway...

Magolor- Well I don't really know her so I can't say yes, but she seems nice

Galacta- *sigh* you have lots to learn my friend

Meta- you dont really know her either

Joe- *spams in*

Ani- *back and still in rage like blade when she hears food* CURSE SPAMS

Joe- same as Magolor but ehh *glances at fumu* shes kinda annoying but I don't HATE her

Sirica- *also spams in*

Ani- FFFFFFFFF-

Blade- EVERYONE TAKE COVER SHES GONNA EXPLODE

Sword- *hides behind door*

Meta- *hides under table*

Galacta- *is forced to hide with him because of the handcuffs*

Meta- no u cant hide with me

Galacta- *uber confused* But we're-

Meta- Just figure out a way

Sirica- *0-o* Um thanks for the candy bar *nomdenomnoms* I don't even have to TRY to be awesome I just am

Blade- Ok guys well we'll have to end this soon so Ani doesn't explode

Magolor- Keep sending in those q's and dares everyone!

Sword- 5..4..3..2..

Blade- OK B-

Ani- *explodes*

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well guys my first official episode is out. Since it's summer I can write these things quickly so imma try to write as much as I can during the summer. I know I didn't include every review because at the point I was writing it I thought it would be too long, but I'll include them in the next episode. I'll also probably include more q's or dares the next episode. Let me know if its lame or boring, too random or completely sucks its my first time doing one of these but no haters. Thank you for listening to this short unnecessary announcement folks**


End file.
